


warmness of our love

by redsyub



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, gods in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsyub/pseuds/redsyub
Summary: Every year, in his immortal life, Junhui looks forward to the arrival of spring.This is the tale of why the leaves change colour.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	warmness of our love

**Author's Note:**

> happy gyujun day!
> 
> i wrote this spontaneously because world deserves more gyujun

The brutally cold winter finally wraps up its descent and melts into the river and seas and the pleasant weather of spring happily takes its place. The humans sing in jolly as the harvest season for their crops comes near, and they get more daylight because the sun graces them with its presence.

The romantics suspire in contentment as they watch the leaves grow out of the trees —  _ vividly green. _ They hold festivals in honour of  _ Junhui, _ the god of vegetation and festivity. The said god looks from his abode, high up in the clouds, and enjoys the theatrics humans perform in his prestige while he eats a succulent peach. 

His platinum blonde hair  _ sway _ with the gentle breeze as his black, silky robes  _ flutter _ along with the sonnets of jolly prayers. 

Junhui is  _ immaculately happy. _ A part of the reason is that humans are celebrating in his name. But the most significant reason is the imminent arrival of the  _ god of winter and rebirth _ on his evergreen mountain. 

  
  


Junhui lives on the mountain alone and there is a well-known tale behind it. He is the illegitimate son of the king of the gods and a mortal, hence the reason why he wears black attire. Naturally, after his birth, he was detested by the other gods for being mixed blood.  _ A hybrid.  _ But the one person who sought to make his life hell was none other than the queen of the gods, angered by the truth that her husband cheated on her with a mortal. She wanted to obliterate the  _ evidence _ of her husband’s adultery. 

Luckily, the other gods intervened in time and rescued little Junhui. They gave him a new home and raised him up to be a wonderful and wise god, much to the queen’s dismay. But after the passage of several years, Junhui was capable of being on his own and taking on the responsibilities given by his father. 

Now as several  _ millenniums _ have passed, Junhui has become habitual to the solitude and foliage that surround his life. If anything, he  _ relishes _ over the fact that his festival is more important to humans than the queen’s festival. He has frequent visitors who come to his mountain to seek affection and advice from the amiable god. Friends who in their own way are  _ misfits _ according to the elder gods. But none of them has ever been able to bloom  _ flowers _ in his heart. None of them except one.

_ Mingyu. _

Junhui has always categorised people in colours. He’s reminded of shades of  _ grey _ when he thinks of his father. On one hand, he hates him for being greedy and desiring the most beautiful mortal on earth. If he would’ve kept his desires at bay, Junhui wouldn’t have to walk in this universe and be forced to face the eternal wrath of the queen. On the other hand, the man is his father and someone he looks up to and respects. Just like any other child, he is always looking for some sort of encouragement and appreciation from his father. 

When he thinks of his friends, he thinks of the colour  _ yellow, _ bright and lively. Their existence in Junhui’s life reminds him that he isn’t alone in this world. Listening to their stories helps Junhui  _ envision _ the world beyond this mountain. 

The queen reminds him of the  _ absence _ of colours.  _ Void. Vacuum. _ In Junhui’s humble opinion, she can go and burn in the blazing depths of the underworld. It’s not Junhui’s fault that her husband got bored with her obstinate nature and decided to find another lover. Maybe instead of chasing after this foolish pursuit of ending Junhui’s life, she should recalibrate her personality and become more jovial. 

The humans are lovely creatures and Junhui finds their existence peculiar and fascinating. He always envisions them in hues of  _ purple, _ mysterious and extravagant.

Although Mingyu, the god of winter and rebirth, reminds him of a cluster of colours.  _ Rainbow. _ He holds a special place in Junhui’s heart, mind and soul. He is the only individual in this universe capable of making Junhui feel a spectrum of different emotions. Junhui welcomes all such emotions,  _ the good and the bad _ , with open arms because all of them are evoked by Mingyu.

The first time they met, it was on the day when Junhui was declared as the god of vegetation and festivities. All the other gods and their families gathered on Junhui’s mountain at night to celebrate the occasion. Everyone except the queen who has always been barred from entering the mountain by the god of protection, the king’s brother. 

Mingyu was still a god-in-training,  _ young and beautiful, _ and Junhui was instantly drawn to his soul, the moment his eyes landed on the taller man. The only reason he looked at Mingyu’s direction in the first place was that he felt  _ someone’s _ eyes move hungrily over his body. Junhui couldn’t look away because the other’s gaze was fixed on him and it felt like he saw visions of  _ eternal summer _ in the other man’s eyes.  _ Warmth. _ It heavily contradicted the man’s appearance though. He looked cold and ruthless, his honey painted body glistening in the festival lights. And in that split moment, Junhui decided he wanted to devote his  _ entire existence _ to the other man. 

Their courting was the  _ strangest affair _ in history. Junhui couldn’t leave his mountain and Mingyu was busy trying to learn about the limitless world before taking over his duties. Still, on the last day of every month, Mingyu managed to sneak into Junhui’s  _ Greenwood Dwelling, and _ they both had conversations about the vast universe and the endless beauty of life. 

_ Love _ came naturally to them. 

The day Mingyu was declared as the god of winter and rebirth, Junhui woefully couldn’t attend the celebration. However, Mingyu managed to visit him the next day as the sun rose and proclaim his undying love for Junhui. Promises to stay together for  _ eternity _ were made as they made love for the first time under the morning sun.

  
  


Junhui bites into the thick peach as he reminisces about the ancient times. The sweet juice of the fruit trails down below his palm, and he languidly licks it to  _ savour _ every last drop of the delicious fruit, smacking his lips delightfully. 

“O, how I wish I could replace that wretched fruit in your hand with my body.” 

The sudden rush of  _ warm and smoky _ voice makes Junhui flinch for a split second. It is closely followed by the formation of the biggest grin on his lips. He turns around to look at his love in flesh. 

Mingyu’s eyes are still  _ dark and warm _ and his cold face glows under the sun. His midnight-black hair is swept off his forehead and his white robes fit gracefully over his built body. The small, teasing smile on his crimson lips remind Junhui about the colour red.  _ Love. _

“You want me to eat you?” Junhui asks, mirth swirling in his eyes as he puts the fruit away and walks over to his lover. 

“It is said that one shouldn’t say their wishes out loud,” Mingyu replies. 

“Well, then how will I fulfil your deepest desires if you don’t pray to me,  _ my dearest god?” _ Junhui’s voice lilts as he stands in front of Mingyu and plays with the wild strands that fall on his face. 

“Oh, believe me. I pray to you every day and I’m your biggest devotee. Worshipping you is a  _ blood sport _ and I always come out victorious.” Mingyu says solemnly as he wraps his arms around Junhui’s waist. 

Junhui is aware that a lot of people fancy him and have tried courting him in the past. But Mingyu has always managed to drive them away using tactics that he never intends to share with Junhui. 

“This time, the winter was too long,” Junhui complains with a pout on his face. Mingyu, who was busy gazing fondly at the other, freezes after hearing his words and steps back a little. 

“Ah!  _ That? _ I was a little distracted.” Mingyu says guiltily while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Distracted?” 

“Yes, it took me a long time to locate something,” Mingyu says as he manifests something in his palms. 

“What is it?” Junhui asks with knitted brows. 

“You know that flowers  _ rarely _ ever bloom in the winters, right?” Mingyu asks as he holds a huge frosted glass box in his hands. Junhui just nods dubiously. 

“Well, I heard that deep in the snowy valleys on the earth, a species of short and white flowers bloom in the peak of winter. Minghao informed me that it is only possible _because of you.”_ _Minghao_ is the god of love and beauty. “These flowers signify my _everlasting love_ for you. So, I thought it’ll be a thoughtful gift for you. They are only able to bloom in the harshest of conditions because of your existence.” Mingyu speaks and Junhui detects traces of shyness in his eyes. 

Junhui’s heart melts all over again, and he gingerly takes the box from Mingyu’s hands. After opening the lid, he pulls out a small and white flower which has three petals and a beautiful yellow pistil. 

“What do the mortals call it?” Junhui asks as he tenderly strokes the petal. 

“Snow trillium.” 

“I love it.  _ Thank you. _ I’m so ecstatic to know that a flower can bloom under your care as well.” Junhui states with a big smile on his face. 

“Trust me, I couldn’t be more  _ overjoyed _ when I heard about it. I hope you forgive the delay in my arrival.” Mingyu says as he takes the flower from Junhui’s hands and attaches it to the  _ crown of green leaves _ that Junhui wears. 

“You are forgiven, my love,” Junhui says as he loops his arms around Mingyu’s neck and finally savours the warmth he craved for so many long and bleak months.

Time passes away easily as they feel each other and relearn the touch of the other’s body.

“Have you finally made yourself at home?” Junhui asks breathlessly into Mingyu’s shoulders. 

“I have.” 

“I missed you,” Junhui says while leaning back so that he can look into Mingyu’s eyes. 

“I missed you, my sweetest love,” Mingyu says as he cups Junhui’s face and leaves a chaste kiss on his forehead. There is a perpetual  _ hunger _ in their eyes that needs to be appeased. 

After that, Junhui doesn’t need to voice anything and Mingyu has always been good at hearing Junhui’s unsaid words. The latter entwines their fingers. They fit together so perfectly. Without saying too much, Junhui pulls Mingyu into his chambers and shuts his mountain to the outsiders for the day.

  
  


~•~

  
  


The next morning, Junhui and Mingyu lay together in the bed, their naked bodies tangled up with each other. Junhui admires the stark contrast between their bodies,  _ gold and honey, _ and watches plethora of scars on Mingyu’s skin, evidence of his fights with the gods and demons, and a little bit of his clumsy nature. On the other hand, Junhui’s body is pristine, only littered with constellations of moles. 

“You said you went to earth to fetch me the flower. How was the experience?” Junhui asks as he lazily traces patterns on Mingyu’s chest, right above his beating heart. He writes his own name and then Mingyu’s. He draws peaches, roses, wines and snow trilliums.

“The mortal plane is beautiful and precious. It’s a shame that humans don’t value its beauty and subject it to unwarranted torture.” Mingyu replies as he cards his fingers through Junhui’s hair. 

“Hmm. I wish I could see it with my own eyes.” Junhui speaks wistfully, cursing the queen in his head.

“Your presence on earth will overawe the human race, and they will be left speechless by your incomparable beauty,” Mingyu says fondly. 

“At least you have a considerate way of wording that I can never leave this mountain.” Junhui sneers, his eyes drooping from sadness. Mingyu thinks for a hard minute until an idea strikes his mind, and he practically  _ glows _ from it.

“Well, we can ask Soonyoung to distract the queen which will buy us some time to visit the earth.” It sounds like a solid plan as  _ Soonyoung _ is the god of trickery and ritual madness but Junhui can  _ never _ have others commit treason on his behalf. 

“No, it’s okay. It’s not worth angering the queen, Mingyu.” Junhui says with a rational mind. Mingyu asks again with benevolent eyes and Junhui nods with surety, already forgetting about his sadness and choosing to bask in the love he  _ shares _ with Mingyu. 

  
  


~•~

  
  


The spring turns to summer and Junhui and Mingyu rejoice in each other’s presence and never fail in reminding each other of their devotion. They hold brunches for their friends under the canopy of trees and vines and the guests stay till midnight until the last drop of the wine is consumed by them. 

One warm afternoon, Mingyu sits in between one of the flower fields on Junhui’s mountain filled with different kinds of roses. Junhui shortly joins him and sits on Mingyu’s lap, his back against the latter’s chest. It feels  _ peaceful and riveting.  _

Junhui turns his face to look at Mingyu and the sudden urge to kiss the other man comes to him in waves. He leans in and kisses the god of winter and rebirth passionately, emitting pleased growls from his throat. Mingyu tastes so  _ sweet _ and Junhui can never get enough of the other. The sound of this kiss feels like a  _ symphony _ that echoes into the distance, wild and jerky,  _ infinite yearning _ overflowing from their lips. 

Junhui breaks the kiss to breathe and gazes into Mingyu’s eyes to admire the  _ warmth _ he holds in his eyes. He raises his hand and strokes his thumb below Mingyu’s eyes reverently. 

“Your eyes. They are so  _ warm and tender. _ Why do others keep telling me that you always look cold and scornful when that is far from the truth?” Junhui muses thoughtfully, leaning in to leave a small kiss over the mole on Mingyu’s cheek. 

An adorable smile blooms on Mingyu’s face, and he falls back on the ground, pulling Junhui down with him. He looks up at the sky and silently thinks. 

“When you look at me, I am always looking back at you. And I have only ever looked at you with eyes that hold a  _ soul-consuming love _ for your being. From the moment my eyes landed on you, I was in love.” Mingyu adjusts his body so that their foreheads touch each other. Junhui closes his eyes to feel the other man and inhale the scent of roses. 

Only Junhui and Mingyu are the two gods who smell like roses in this universe.  _ It’s their signature scent. _

“I have absolutely no reason to put up my walls around you. You always see me in my most vulnerable form which will forever remain soft for you, Junhui.”

A smile pulls on Junhui’s lips. He feels  _ special. _ Mingyu can really make him feel like he’s the only god that exists in this universe and everyone else’s existence is clearly insignificant to the man.

“You are too kind to me,” Junhui whispers. Mingyu tightens his arms around Junhui’s body.

“I am  _ only _ kind to you.” 

Junhui looks at him with a serene smile.

“In that case, you are the  _ only one _ who resides on this mountain beside me.” 

“Greenwood Dwelling is so much more lively and beautiful abode to live in than the Ice Palace,” Mingyu comments cheekily.

“You’re only here for the view?” Junhui asks sceptically.

“I hope you know that  _ you _ are the view.” 

Junhui leans in. 

“I do.”

And then he shuts their conversation with a sensual kiss, proceeding to make love over the bed of roses. 

  
  


~•~

  
  


Eventually, the endless summer comes to an end and Mingyu’s inevitable departure looms over their head. 

All the cells in Junhui’s body tell him to be selfish and lock the other man in his abode. Staying away from Mingyu for the coming months is torture. He feels miserable and lonely. But doing so will anger the other deities who depend on winter.

In the end, Junhui begrudgingly lets go of Mingyu with tears in his eyes. They exchange promises, oaths and professions of love.

The last thing Junhui sees is Mingyu’s equally tearful face, looking so distraught and pitiful.

It’s  _ ironic _ how the god of winter and rebirth walks away from Junhui’s life and takes the warmth along with him. Junhui feels cold. He locks himself up in his abode and drowns in his  _ longing _ for the god with dark and warm eyes. 

Junhui sees the world in  _ black, _ all the lush greenery and pretty flowers around him not mitigating his visions. 

The fall finally comes marching in.

The  _ despair _ that comes with his lover’s departure  _ affects _ the mortals on earth as the leaves lose their pigment and turn into shades of yellow and red. The dull environment on earth brings a feeling of gloominess that effectively shuts all the festivities down.

Junhui  _ prays _ that the brutal winter ends soon. 

Meanwhile, the mortals on earth  _ pray _ to the god of winter and rebirth to be kind and generous to them. 

The god of wisdom and warfare,  _ Wonwoo, _ looks from his castle and thinks how foolish the humans are. Praying to Mingyu won’t do them anything if they wish to survive the winter. The deity that would listen to their cries is Junhui and the mortals should be praying to him instead and hope his love is  _ powerful _ enough to soften Mingyu’s cruel ways.

Wonwoo is surprised that even a lot of gods who boast about their intellect haven't figured out that Mingyu has spent every single summer for the past several millenniums at Greenwood Dwelling. Making that connection and figuring out the relation between Junhui and Mingyu is meant to be elementary.

But then again, the mortals can never make that connection because they can’t see that when the god of winter and rebirth, infamous for his ruthless and cold-blooded tactics, lives in the Ice Palace, he wears a  _ crown of green leaves _ on his head in remembrance of his lover.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> please let me know if you liked it by sparing kudos and comments ♥  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)


End file.
